Woes of a Student Council VicePresident
by ChocolateTruffles
Summary: Lelouch Lamperouge/Zero/ The Man Who Destroys and Creates Worlds/ The Man of Miracles and also Student Council Vice-President. Follow Lelouch in his adventures to fend off determined admirers and survive crazy school events while fighting Britannia.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Code Geass.

Note: The timeline of this story is after the Shinjuku incident and will be focused on Lelouch's life whenever he's not Zero.

* * *

**Woes of a Student Council Vice-President**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

**Hard Luck**

**

* * *

**

It was just another regular day in Ashford Academy. The teachers giving their best in educating the future of the Brittanian Empire as they attempt to cover as many topics as they can before the mid-term exams that were only a few days away. Unfortunately, their efforts fell on deaf ears as most of the students were only pretending to listen. Many young minds wandered nowhere near the academic fields for their thoughts were dwelling on the incident that had happened in the Student Council room a few days ago.

- - - - -

The Student Council room was the site where the most outrageous ideas of the century were conceived. Outlandish themed parties and sometimes hazardous activities were brainstormed in this room…well more like commanded to be implemented by the so-called president. Unfortunately, she was more like a dictator who always had her way in the decision-makings that went on but usually dumped the execution on her vice-president. Her uncanny ruthlessness in commanding her officers to conduct successful campaigns in winning hours of fun for the people of the academy has never faltered. Countless victories in masterminding fun-filled events prompted some of her peers (esp. her poor overworked staff) to give her the nickname 'The Other Witch of Britannia'

For today, the room was quiet as some of the other officers went about their usual work of organizing records and drafting documents. Shirley Fenette was seated at the center table of the room, busy filing stacks of request forms for various projects by the numerous clubs of the school. Nina Einstein was by her computer terminal at the corner typing up documents. It was this lovely sight of hardworking youth that the dictator…ahem president walked into.

"Hi Shirley, Have you seen Lelouch?" A certain golden haired female called out in a sing-song voice.

"Not yet. Although, I have a feeling that Lulu and Rivalz went out on their escapades again." the well-endowed orange head replied.

"Perhaps they went to that newly opened casino? I heard it has an entire floor devoted to chess gambling." added Nina as she swivelled her chair to face her two co-officers.

"Gambling again? I really wonder what he needs the money for…I just hope it's not for other illegal activities." Millly sighed as she crossed the room over to Nina's workstation.

The president and the bespectacled officer gave no further thoughts to the matter as they talked about the progress for the day. Oblivious to them, a look of horror spread on Shirley's features as her imagination went wild. _Lulu couldn't be involved in drugs is he? Or or going into 'those' kinds of clubs??? _But before Shirley's mind wandered further, in came the person of interest shooting an annoyed glance over to his usual sidekick.

"I'm sorry Lelouch! I didn't know it was sensitive!" Rivalz called out to Lelouch as the teen made his way over to an empty chair opposite Shirley.

"Well you should've known better. I told you before didn't I? You should've been _more careful. _I'm going to be hurting for a while thanks to you."

"I know and again I'm so sorry! You shouldn't have _pushed me_ to begin with anyway." Rivalz replied as he looked pleadingly for his friend's forgiveness.

Unfortunately, the way the conversation went left the three ladies in the room quite confused or more accurately, curious and a bit flustered at how the conversation between the boys was unfolding. They looked at Rivalz and Lelouch who seemed a bit _sweaty_ and their eyebrows rose further when they saw their appearances with uncharacteristic signs of mess...at least for Lelouch's case anyway.

Shirley who was now fidgeting after hearing and seeing the scene unfold asked "Ummm where have you guys been?"

"It's private." Lelouch dismissed her question with a wave of his hand and refused to look at Rivalz's direction.

"Hmmm? Private? Just what have the two of you been doing?" Milly asked with a cat-like grin on her face as she made her way to Lelouch.

"Even to you it's a classified matter." the raven haired boy answered with a hint of annoyance while crossing his arms.

Silence ensued after Lelouch's statement for he had boldly disregarded the authority of the blonde. Nevertheless, before a reaction precipitated from Milly, Nina asked in a soft voice "Are you guys…together?"

"Yes. We were together obviously." replied Lelouch with annoyance in his voice.

With that, Shirley gasped and had a horrified look plastered on her face. Nina, on the other hand, blushed and mumbled "I'm happy for you", which left Lelouch at a loss for its meaning. Rivalz, on the other hand, was frozen in place.

It was like a tetris game in Milly's mind as the pieces rotated and fell into place to fill in the gaps she had been wondering all these years as to why the boys often hung out and why, despite his good looks, didn't Lelouch have a girlfriend. Milly bowed her head as if in deep contemplation then suddenly moved over to Rivalz and Lelouch, capturing both guys in an embrace. "Congratulations! I wish the both of you the best of luck!"

Lelouch seemed like he didn't understand what the president was referring to and was uninterested to delve into it. As for, Rivalz Cardemonde, he felt his manliness dip steeply as he realized the implications of the previous statements.

"Madam President it's NOT what you think!!!!" Rivalz shouted as he struggled to be released from Milly's hug despite the satisfaction he got when their bodies made contact for he was alarmed at the train of thought his beloved president was on.

"What do you mean?" Milly asked as she cocked her head to one side while releasing her underlings from the bear-hug she captured them with.

"Lelouch and I were off at the newly opened Clovis Casino and were just doing the usual chess gambling but this time it was against the Casino's computer player. Lelouch was down a few pieces and looked like he was about to be checkmated when I accidentally nudged a small button that caused the computer to shut down. Unfortunately, it was registered as forfeiting the match so Lelouch had to pay up."

"What's the part about Lelouch pushing you then?" Nina queried.

"Well he was so into his game that when he adjusted his chair by suddenly pushing it backwards, I got knocked off balance because I was directly behind him and was sent over to the power button. I swear I only touched it lightly but the pressure was enough to shut down the computer" Rivalz sighed.

"Ouch. Tough luck huh?" Shirley said as she pitied the sight of her crush who looked as though he was about to rip his hair out.

An audible scoffing sound came from Lelouch as a look of disdain was spread on his features. "Hmph. Some competence won't hurt you now and then Rivalz. I lost half of my savings because of your carelessness and no, I wasn't about to be defeated because I needed to lose a few pieces to lure that computer into a trap!"

The unusually harsh words that Lelouch uttered merited gasps from the other two female junior officers while Rivalz looked as though he was about to cry. It was at that moment that the president was struck with inspiration. Lelouch could've sworn he saw lightning flash behind Milly as her eyes gleamed with an eerie glow. The president looked down and focused her attention on Lelouch whose demeanour changed from enraged to mortified. "Wha-What?" the vice-president stammered.

A villainous smile crept onto the face of Milly as the other Student Council members gulped at her odd behaviour for it portended to imminent doom.

"I have an idea! Let's have a school event where we auction a date with Lelouch! Don't worry Lulu. Forty percent of the price will go to you so that you can cover you losses while the rest will go to the Council treasury." Milly winked.

A sudden change in Rivalz was seen as he was instantly cured from his gloom and changed into a cheerful supporter of the president by clapping his hands in approval, which he always did to whatever Milly suggested. In her corner, Nina went into research mode as she surfed the net for the best way to set-up an auction. Shirley, on the other hand, used her phone to check her bank account. The only resistance came from the only rebel in the room.

"What?! I'm not a piece of meat that you can sell to the highest bidder! Besides, only forty percent only??? I should get ninety percent if I'm even going to do this!"

"Fifty percent" Milly leaned down placing her face dangerously close to Lelouch's.

"Ninety!" the violet-eyed pleaded as he tried to scoot away from his president.

"Seventy-five is my last offer. Take it or leave it. I'm only doing this for your best interest anyway." Milly said as she feigned disinterest by looking at her nails to coax her vice-president into agreement.

"Deal." Lelouch sighed as he resigned to his fate of whatever the blonde was plotting. He resisted the urge to point out that she was just doing it for her entertainment. Nevertheless, he consoled himself with the thought that the Ashford girl was generous enough to give him the opportunity to recover his losses and even raise his percentage although he suspected that she only gave the low offer at first to annoy him.

"Alright! Since you're the one getting auctioned, I'll be the one handling this project. All you have to do is sit back, fret and do whatever I tell you to do." Milly gave her trademark smile as she pushed the rolling chair that Lelouch sat on, out of the Student Council room.

"…_Right. As if I'm not doing those before."_ was what Lelouch wanted to say but decided that it would be better if he didn't annoy the blonde. "What have I gotten myself into?" the poor Student Council vice-president sighed as he hung his head in defeat while the Student Council room's doors closed behind him that gave him the ominous feeling that his fate has been sealed.

To be continued.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hello and thank you for reading my fic. To anyone who may have seen familiar elements in this fanfiction, I assure you it's purely coincidental and apologize if you are offended. I do hope you enjoyed reading my first fanfiction. Please inspire me to write more with your reviews. Criticisms are welcome but please let it be in a constructive manner. I appreciate your time in reading my fic hope you'll review.

P.S. Pairings are undecided. So while reviewing, pleas indicate your pairing preference for dearest Lelouch.


End file.
